Fantasy Dreaming
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Cobb is now over with Mal and the guilt he felt, but Cobb is now feeling a new sensation with a partner that he'd known for a long time. Cobb/Arthur pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fantasy Dreaming

Summary: Cobb is now over with Mal and the guilt he felt, but Cobb is now feeling a new sensation with a partner that he'd known for a long time.

Timeline: It takes place three weeks after the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Inception.

Arthur's Note: This is my first time writing Inception and for Cobb/Arthur pairing. NO FLAMES!

* * *

"Where is he?" Ariadne asked as she and Arthur entered the home of Dom Cobb and instead of him answering the door, it was his father-in-law, Stephen Miles who answered the door.

"His upstairs with a man," Stephen replied worriedly as he closed the door.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that statement. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Stephen sighed, "He told me to not let the kids in for an hour or two as well as me. I haven't heard from him or the man for thirty minutes now," he said.

"I think I know what's going on," Arthur replied as Ariadne nodded. "We'll go and check on him, why don't you see what the kids are doing?" Arthur suggested.

"Very well, call me if you need me," Stephen replied as he looked at the two for a moment before leaving.

"I thought he was over this dreaming state," Arthur murmured as he and Ariadne walked upstairs.

Ariadne looked at him surprised, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Approximately three weeks ago, right after we were done with Fischer, he called me. He had said that he wasn't into dreaming anymore and that he was done and he was back within reality now that he was able to see his children again," Arthur explained.

"What about his mind and the dream that his built? Is it still there?" Ariadne asked.

"Of course, everything is still in his subconscious mind until he dies," Arthur replied. The two were now upstairs and they were looking for the master bedroom in where Cobb would be. "That must be it," Arthur said gesturing to the double doors that were ahead of the two.

"There aren't any pictures of his ex," Ariadne said looking around.

"Not in plain sight," Arthur said remembering why Cobb took down the pictures, "there are a few pictures in the kids' room though," he added.

The door to the master bedroom was locked and Arthur quickly went to the nearest bathroom and he opened the medicine cabinet as he began rearranging the items that were inside.

"What are you doing?" Ariadne hissed at him.

"There's an extra key that Cobb keeps in here in case the master bedroom gets locked accidentally," Arthur explained as he spotted the small box that was hidden behind the medicines. He opened the box and he got out four small keys.

"Which one is it?" Ariadne eagerly asked.

"See those small stickers," Arthur said indicating to the sticker to the key that was a star, moon, sun, or cloud. "One of those is the master bedroom," Arthur said and if he remembered correctly, it was the sticker with the star on it. Arthur quickly got the key and he quickly put back the keys into the box and into the medicine cabinet as he rearranged the items that were inside there. Once done, the two went back to the master bedroom and Arthur opened the door startling Yusuf who was watching Cobb dream.

"How did you get in?" Yusuf demanded.

"Cobb and I have known each other since high school, Yusuf. He tells me everything," Arthur replied as Ariadne hadn't known that. "I want to know what his dreaming about," Arthur said slowly as he looked at Ariadne, "his hiding something from me and I want to find out what. I don't want to be left out again like he did to me before with Mal," Arthur said.

Ariadne nodded in understanding as this was her mission to infiltrate Cobb's mind and see what his dreaming about. "Hook me up," she said to Yusuf and Yusuf looked at Arthur and he saw the 'look' that he was getting and Yusuf sighed as he did what he was told.

(Cobb's Dream)…

Ariadne opened her eyes and looked around. The place was unfamiliar to her as she was standing on a bridge. There were people around her and her eyes scanned the area hoping to find Cobb. However, the person that she saw was Arthur. He was standing on the bridge looking over the water as he was dressed in tuxedo. Ariadne frowned as she thought that she have left Arthur behind with Yusuf. She quickly went to him, "Arthur, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

Arthur looked at her and Ariadne saw the confuse look on him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked.

"It's me, Ariadne! I thought you would be with Yusuf?" Ariadne replied.

"Who's Yusuf?" Arthur asked as the two heard a beeping noise and Arthur took out his cell phone. He smiled as he read the text, "I'm sorry, but I have to go and meet someone," Arthur replied and he quickly shut his phone and called for a taxi.

"Wait! You're going to meet Cobb, aren't you? Let me come with you," Ariadne replied. Arthur ignored her as the taxi came and he went inside and the taxi quickly drove off. Ariadne swore under her breath as she had no idea where Arthur was going. This was going to be a long mission…

* * *

TBC...

me: Well, since it's the first day of March, I thought it would be a nice treat to all of you to the story that I'm writing now. I'm on chapter 03 right now writing, so don't expect another update until like next week or so.

Arthur: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Cobb: Review and update.

me: I really think that Inception should have won the Score Category during Oscars. The music's awesome! How did The Social Network Score won? The music isn't that good...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fantasy Dreaming

Summary: Cobb is now over with Mal and the guilt he felt, but Cobb is now feeling a new sensation with a partner that he'd known for a long time.

Timeline: It takes place three weeks after the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Inception.

Arthur's Note: This is my first time writing Inception and for Cobb/Arthur pairing. NO FLAMES!

* * *

It felt like forever for Ariadne as she looked around Cobb's dream state. It had been two hours since she entered but she knew that in real life, it only has been ten-fifteen minutes. Finally she saw Cobb and Arthur existing a theatre and she looked up and saw that it was an adult theatre and she blushed at the thought thinking what might be happening inside.

However when Ariadne saw them, the two were holding hands and the two of them stopped at the sidewalk as Cobb's back was at Ariadne and Ariadne was facing Arthur. Neither man seemed to notice her as Cobb initiated the kiss and Ariadne's mouth practically dropped to the floor as soon as she saw that.

At that moment, Ariadne saw that Arthur looked up from the kiss as if he was sensing that someone was watching them. "Hey, why are you following me?" Arthur called out to her as in that instant, Cobb turned around and saw Ariadne.

"Ariadne, wait, I could explain!" Cobb immediately exclaimed.

Ariadne didn't hear him as she had turned around quickly and began running away from the two. Ariadne just kept on running as Cobb continued to call out for her desperately.

"Ariadne, please, let me explain!" Cobb called out again as he was almost near her.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Ariadne exclaimed as she had turned to look at Cobb at that very moment. She has no idea why she was angry at Cobb at the very moment but she knew she had to get away from him. In that very instant, she was running at the street and she didn't saw that the light turned green and so, she ignored Cobb yelling at her and she was hit by a car and was reawakened at the real world with a startling result.

(Reality)

Ariadne gasp and she sat up as she was breathing hard after that contact. "Everything's fine Ariadne, you're in the real world," Arthur calmly said to her.

"What about Cobb?" Ariadne asked as she looked beside and saw that Cobb was waking up from his dream. Ariadne got out off the bed quickly and began walking away from the three men.

"Ariadne, where are you going?" Arthur asked her.

"I have to get out off here," Ariadne replied as she looked at Cobb who was staring back at her. "You...I don't even know what to tell you. I saw Arthur and you..." Ariadne stammered as she tried to get her words out.

"Wait, what?" Arthur asked surprised as Yusuf was listening in the conversation with eagerness.

"Ariadne, don't. The one you saw wasn't real. It was a fantasy of mine," Cobb replied without looking at Arthur.

"What? Can you do that?" Ariadne asked as she looked at Arthur.

Arthur nodded, "You can put your fantasy inside your dream however you like it to be. It's like Cobb before when he couldn't leave Mal behind in his subconscious," he explained as he was now intrigued what was this fantasy of him and Cobb.

"So the fantasy that I saw in his dream has been inside him and that's why I saw it? How come I didn't saw it before when I went and entered your dream when Mal was there?" Ariadne asked.

"It was hidden beneath from all of that. I haven't thought about that until I left Mal behind when you shot her and I have returned to reality," Cobb explained.

"What was it?" Yusuf asked interrupting the three.

"Enough about my dream. What are you two doing here anyway?" Cobb asked as he didn't want Arthur to know about his dream.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going back to Paris. My parents' have been calling me and wondering how long I'm staying in California. I'm leaving for LAX tomorrow night," Ariadne explained.

"I see. Well Ariadne, it was nice working with you," Cobb said with a smile.

"I'm not finish with you yet, Dominic Cobb," Ariadne said with a smirk as Cobb raised an eyebrow at that and Yusuf didn't know that was his whole name. "I'll be in contact with you as your father-in-law gave me your email and number. I want to stay contact with you in case of another job like before," Ariadne explained.

Cobb nodded in agreement as he looked at Arthur, "Your going back home also, aren't you?" He asked as he tries not to put any emotion in his voice as well as on his face.

"I was thinking about going back to Paris, but I have family here so I decided to stay here for awhile. I want to see my little sister and my sister-in-law," Arthur explained.

"Sister-in-law? Don't you mean 'brother-in-law?'" Ariadne asked surprised.

Arthur shook his head, "My sister married a woman and they have a two-year-old daughter," he explained with a smile.

Cobb was surprised as he hadn't known that about him. He knew that Arthur has a sister in America, but he didn't know that she was a lesbian and have a kid.

"I see," Ariadne said slowly as she looked at Arthur. "I..." Ariadne started but she didn't said anything else as she shook her head furiously and began talking again, "Well, I should go and get a taxi then. I want to see California one more time," Ariadne said with a small smile.

"Do you want me to drive you back to your hotel?" Arthur offered.

"No!" Ariadne exclaimed a bit quickly making everyone surprise, "I mean, no. I should be fine, really," Ariadne said as she looked at Cobb, "go and get him before I get to him," she said with a wink as Cobb knew what she meant by that and Ariadne left the group.

"I think she likes you," Yusuf said to Arthur with a smile.

"Wasn't she upset by something that she seen in Cobb's dream about me and him? Is she fine with everything now?" Arthur asked slowly.

"Probably," Cobb said slowly as he stood up from where he was sitting on the bed, "well, I'm sure that the kids' and my father-in-law are waiting for me. Why don't we all have lunch together?" He suggested and he knew that in the next few days, it would be difficiult for him for keeping his emotions inside him with Arthur so close to him.

* * *

TBC...

me: Chapter 03 is done and I am now starting to write chapter 04. Hopefully chapter 04 could be done within two weeks so I could upload chapter 03 in two weeks as well. Don't get your hopes up.

Arthur: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Yusuf: So, how is it? Our first Inception story!

me: 'Our?' I'm doing all the writing and thinking here!

Cobb: Review and update.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fantasy Dreaming

Summary: Cobb is now over with Mal and the guilt he felt, but Cobb is now feeling a new sensation with a partner that he'd known for a long time.

Timeline: It takes place three weeks after the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Inception.

Arthur's Note: This is my first time writing Inception and for Cobb/Arthur pairing. NO FLAMES! And this story is beginning to be like a little bit OOC.

* * *

In fact, the next few days for Cobb were a fairly simple one. He had been avoiding Arthur as much as he could and he was still staying in dream state with Yusuf as he was dreaming about him and Arthur. Cobb has been busy with the kids lately. He was taking them to the park, the amusement park, school…etc. He hadn't seen them since he had left them without telling them the truth, and he wanted much time as possible with them. There were times when his mother-in-law told him that Arthur have came over to see him but it was either that Cobb was out off the house or that he was in his dream state.

His father-in-law has left California right after Ariadne did as he was going back to school in Paris to teach. However, it was one day that a simple phone call changed everything between him and Arthur. He had just came home after bringing the kids' to school as his mother-in-law told him that there was a message left for him by Arthur.

"Hey Cobb, look, I know that you've been avoiding me lately and it has something to do about your dreaming or Ariadne. Whatever it is, tell me it isn't something that I did to upset you. Listen, my sister and her wife invited me over for dinner tonight and they said that I could bring someone along. Look, if you want to come, just get ready by eight and I'll pick you up. If you don't want to, you don't have to get dressed and I'll probably understand. So you have a few hours, so, decide by then," Arthur's message on the answering machine said.

Cobb looked at it as if he were dreaming again. Did he just imagined that Arthur had asked him to go over to his sister's place? He replayed the message to see if he was dreaming, and clearly, he was not. He looked at the time and saw that it was barely quarter to nine in the morning. He still have a long way to go until he meets Arthur tonight. He decided to tell his mother about tonight so that she could baby-sit the kids and in the meantime, he was going back to his dream state with help from Yusuf for a few hours.

Hours passed and he woken up in time to pick up his kids from school. The day went by as usual and Cobb looked at the time and saw that it was already 7pm. He decided to get ready for Arthur and he told the kids that they will spend the evening with their grandmother. He fixed himself up as he wanted to look good for Arthur even though he has no idea if Arthur feels the same way about him. He wanted tonight to be perfect and hopefully by tomorrow, Arthur would be his.

At 7:45pm, the doorbell rung and Cobb knew that it was probably Arthur since he was always early for something important. He was never late. He was eager to open the door and he was expecting to be Arthur behind it, but what he got surprised him. It wasn't Arthur but the person in front of him could be the exact duplicate of him and he knew that he was looking straight at Arthur's sister. He raised an eyebrow in question as he was wondering why his sister was here to pick him up.

"You must be Dom Cobb," the woman in front of him said with a smile, "my big brother told me all about you. My name's Diane and before you ask, you were expecting Arthur, weren't you?" She asked.

"The thought have crossed my mind," Cobb replied.

"Apparently my wife forgotten to turn in some papers to her supervisor earlier this afternoon and since she's cooking and taking care of our daughter back home, Arthur went to do the errand for her. He'll be back within thirty minutes," Diane explained.

"I see, how far is your home?" Cobb asked and before Diane could answer, they gotten interrupted.

"Dom, the kids and I are going to the movies tonight. We'll be seeing that new animation movie Rango," his mother-in-law piped up.

"Alright, have a good time," Dom replied with a smile as he bid farewell to them. After a moment, Dom turned back to look at Diane. "Come with me," he said and Diane frowned as she closed the door behind her and followed Dom straight upstairs.

* * *

"His not here?" Arthur asked surprised as soon as he entered his sister's home and saw that his sister and Dom wasn't in the home yet.

"No," Diane's wife, Elizabeth replied as she shook her head. "The weird thing is is that, when I called her on her cell phone, she said that the two of them were inside Dom's home still. she wouldn't say any more of that," Elizabeth explained.

Arthur blinked at that statement before replying, "I'll go get them. You stay here with Lucy," he said.

"Shouldn't we wait for them? It is only 8:45pm," Elizabeth said.

Arthur shook his head, "No. I know what Dom's doing and I don't like it one bit," he said unhappily.

Elizabeth snort, "Don't tell me that they're having an affair," she said looking at him.

"No, it's something else. You won't understand but I'll be back before you know it," Arthur replied and with that, he left the room with Elizabeth watching him.

* * *

Arthur looked at the home before him and he rung the doorbell. He was expecting it to be Dom or his mother-in-law, but instead, it was his sister, Diane who opened the door for him.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?" Diane asked shocked.

"What am I doing here? What about you and Dom? You were supposed to be back at the house a couple of minutes ago!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I know that! This is all Cobb's fault. He says that I have to watch him while he sleeps!" Diane explained.

Arthur was seething. He had no idea why he was so angry at that moment and everything seemed to be going perfectly until Dom decided to go and sleep! Wait, when did he begun calling him 'Dom?' Something inside him was stirring and he had no idea what. "I'll go get him," he said as he began to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait, he told me not to let anyone in!" Diane called out.

"I know what I'm doing, sis. Just wait in the living room until we come out," Arthur said without looking back.

Diane watched his back as she has no other choice. "Just don't get me into trouble," she muttered as she waited in the living room.

Arthur knew what he was doing was invasion of privacy. But he have to see what Cobb was doing that could let him sleep into dream state in an important event like this or to make Ariadane shock. He was lucky that the door to the master bedroom wasn't lock or it would take time to find the key and he didn't have time.

He entered the bedroom and saw Cobb asleep on the bed. He saw that Cobb was hooked up to the machine and he saw that there was a chair next to him. He went and sat on it as he hooked himself to the machine as well and he drifted off to sleep. The next thing he knew, he had woken up in an dark room as he tries to see where he was.

However, what he heard sounded pleasureable. He heard moaning and grunting that was coming from the bed in front of him but he couldn't see whom it was as it was so dark in the room. He began walking towards them slowly to see who as he tries not to disturb them, but a creak from the floor made him and the couple from the bed stopped.

"It looks like we got company," a voice said from the bed and Arthur immediately knew who that voice belong to. It was him.

* * *

TBC...

me: Okay, I lied. I thought it was going to be two weeks before posting this up, but I had some interesting ideas for the next chapter so I wrote this weekend.

Arthur: Hopefully the next chapter would be out by next weekend.

me: If not, well, expect it to be out in two weeks! Tell me something if I made a mistake here or something. And I don't mean grammar!

Cobb: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Diane: Review and update.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all,

Does anyone want to take over this story because I would delete it. Let me know as I have no interest in updating this story at all.

-SeverusPotterSnape


End file.
